Amence
Amence Amence is a fair sized country located in the north western area of the Imbradious Continent. It was founded in 1092 (2nd Age) after being one of the last countries to gain independence and break free from Dragon rule. Since then, it's most notable history has been the pact between them and the Dwarves of Rockrodan and the major war against invading Extra Planar races, an occurence that has not happened on such a scale for around 2000 years. History 1. Western Migration 5500-5000 1st Age : Nomadic tribes and remanents from the Crumbling Empire of Marble migrated northwest to the land around Krakrator Mountain (which was originally called Mt. Fysopelis) because they beleived it to be of Religous significance. There on the Mountain they built the city of Dysopelis around 5250 1st Age. 2. Dragon Sovreignty 5400 1st age - 1092 2nd age #After around 150 years since The City of Dysopelis was built The Great Dragon Sovreigntey began and Dysopelis was one of the first Civilizations to be enslaved by Dragonkind. The oppresed humans fought hard aginst their oppressors, but in the end they were completely powerless and in great anger the Dragons destroyed the city of Dysopelis, forcing the Dysopians to move southwards and settle closer to the Red Dragon City of Fyrgraden. around 4600, the Red Dragon King, Toutan, forced the Dysopians to begin construction on his new great city, named "Toutantain" after himself, on and inside the mountain were Dysopelis used to reside. by around 4400 the city was built and was one of the most elobrate and rich cities built at that time, made from gold, silver, marble, and iron.For a few hundred years The Red Dragons Ruled Dysopelis and, like other Civilizations they had under their control, selected the best clans and tribes to breed with and create half-dragon, sorcerer clans. The most notable clans to come out of this were the Lobron, Kirakan,and Touton clans. #Around 3500, the metalic dragons, whos uprising had already freed many civilizations from the Fyrgraden dragons, tried to take Dysopelis away from them too, but failed miserably. The metalic dragons next plan was to sneak dragons in human form into lightly gaurded villages and hovels, create their own half-dragon clans and help start rebellions. #The most notable clan to come from such a union was the "Silverstrom" Clan. After 100 years of building their clan underground, away from Toutan's eyes, the Silverstroms led a revolt, with the help of many Dysopians and other smaller mettalic dragons clans, against Toutan's regime to great success. It wasn't untill the battle of Toutan City that the rebellion crumbled and Toutan's grip was reasurted. #After a few thousand years of slavery, the people of Dysepolis were dying and quickly fading from excistence. Since they were one of Toutan's last source of slaves, he reluctantly decided to improving living conditions for them. Some of these new freedoms included: higher rationing, less work hours, more sanitary housing, and freedom to practice their own religion (as well as continuing to worship Toutan.) #Dysopians were not fortunate enough to see the discovery of arcane magic and it's effect on the world as they were secluded from the rest of the world. It wasn't untill 347 (2nd Age) when the high mage of Ebrudai,Peilos IV, convinced that aged and decedant Toutan to build an academy in the city of Toutantain, to study the high magical properties of the mountain.Although the academy was built in Dysopian lands, the masters of the school beleived the inhabitants to be too unintelligent to attend. In 435 however, a man named Amence of Eirenboeur, the son of a theif, was able to attend the Ebrudain school and become one of it's most promising students. Even the new high mage, Peilos V, wanted him to become a high ranking official in Ebrudai's Magicracy, which he turned down. 30 years later, when the fire storm war, between the metalic dragons and the colored dragons, exploded across the world, Amence started an uprising comprised of his people, and wizards from his school that he had convinced to fight for Dysopelis's freedom. Just like the dragonborn rebellion before it, Amence's rebellion went almsot unchallenged till it reached Toutantain on November 12, 487 2nd Age, where Toutan himself confronted the rebels. By himself, Amence was able to hold off Toutan for two-and a-half hours and managed to destroy the dragon's right wing before he died. This was long enough for the make-shift army to retreat. They moved far south, having lost hope of reclaining their beloved mountain. 3. Independence 1092-1150 4. Dwarven Civil War 1271-1331 2nd age 5.2nd Great War 1750-1877 2nd age 6.The Dwarven Brotherhood 546-965 7. The Planar Invasion 1157 - 1398 8. The New Frontier 1412 - Present Geography Economy Politics and Goverment Religion Lore